Immortal Nights
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Being sent to England for a reason unknown Claire is finding it hard to trust the vampire Carmila, her escort sent by Amelie. Strange things begin to happen raising a few questions to mine. Is Magnus really dead or is this a new treat thats willing to take all who cross it. How can you survive when the only people who can save you are half the world away.


Immortal Nights

Silence…

I was just silent, my mouth open wide staring blankly ahead. In the total of 3 minutes Amelie had changed my life, but not for the better. She just sat there staring at me with her cool domineer like everything was fine, normal. But it wasn't, I was shocked out of my mind. Amelie the cold hearted Queen was sending me to England to sort out a problem that I wasn't getting told till I got there. But not on my own or with the Glass house gang, but with a Vampire I had never met or still yet to meet.

"Claire are you still in their" she said to me as if it was just another casual meeting. I looked at her as if she was crazy; no she was crazy thinking I was going to England by myself with a vampire I couldn't trust. I felt angry, maybe this was what Shane felt every time he saw her. How he felt when she made rash decisions and leaving no room for arguments.

"You're Crazy if you think I'm going to England Amelie, CRAZY!" I shouted out before realising who I was speaking to. Amelie didn't seem fazed, as she raised her eye brow in question. She looked down to her skirt before smoothing out an invisible crease. She then looked up but something was different when she looked at me, it seemed more controlled but also more fragile, as if the façade was going to break and show something that was rarely shown.

"Claire it wasn't a question" the way those words came out of her mouth seemed to freeze whatever protest I was about to make. My voice felt like it was being swallowed up by my closing throat; it was if the air in the whole room had just disappeared without telling anyone. It just felt wrong and so, so very distant. A knock came to the door. Amelie seemed to snap out of whatever haze she was in and straightened her skirt once again before focusing on the door.

"Come in" she said as if the room was full of ice and a chill that could kill. The door opened slowly as if I was in a horror movie waiting to be killed. A lock of red hair fell through before a reasonable tallish lady walked in with a powerful stride. The women's eyes, black as coal locked with mine. She gave me a glare but her face stayed blank and emotionless. She turned away and looked at Amelie, but it was a look I had yet to see a vampire send to Amelie. It was not a look that was one of praise of how great she was but a look of disgust. Amelie acted as if she didn't notice and stared at the vampire as if she was just another one of her subjects.

"This is the human I presume" the women said but her voice was like nothing I had heard before. It was dark and sinister like it was covered in shadows waiting, wanting to be free. Amelie nodded her head before extending her hand, pointing to her.

"This Claire is Carmila, she will be your escort" I nodded my head as Carmila just seemed to glare at me like I was not good enough to walk the same soil as her, and she was the one to protect my life. Great…

"Now go, I believe you two have a plane to catch" Amelie said turning back to the papers that litter the desk. But I didn't move, I refused my body to move. "Claire?"

"What about my boyfriend, Eve and Michael. Don't I at least get to say goodbye?" I heard Carmila give a grunt of annoyance, we hadn't even gotten in the car yet and she was already beginning to get on my nerves. Amelie didn't even acknowledge my existence or frankly didn't care enough to face me.

"They will be updated on your departure soon Claire, but you won't be seeing them for some time. You won't be seeing America for a long time, so I suggest you get moving or your first sight of England will be in pieces" her voice was so sharp and cold it felt like it could cut the flesh right out of me. I turned sharply and walked out that door as fast as I could, Carmila on my tail.

I pushed the door open to see a vampire vehicle waiting for us. Carmila pushed past me and opened to the door and got inside as fast as she could. I could feel her impatient stare as I got in on the passenger's side. The trip was silent, even when we passed the Morganville sign. It felt like I was leaving a whole chunk of me behind in the form of Shane. I didn't know why Amelie was sending me to England, or why she had sent the most sinister vamp she could find but I did know we were going to face challengers far greater then ones we had faced before. And when that time comes I just hope, pray that I will have the ability to overcome them…

…Amelie…

Claire had finally left the facility and Morganville for that matter. I sat there looking at the overloaded paper work before calling Veronica in. She was one of my new recruits learning the "Ropes" as people call it in now days. She was a nervous little thing and reminded me so much of Claire that sometimes I would almost call her that. She bowed at me then looked straight ahead, waiting for my orders. "Yes Miss"

"Veronica, I would like it if you may please contact the Glass House immediately and send them over I have news about Claire's new absence" she gave a quick bowl before she was gone like the wind. Not a second later the doors to my office burst open, damn those portals! The Glass house Gang stood in front of me; Michael and Eve's face were all exhausted from worry, where Mr Collins face was just purple from rage.

"Where is she?" Mr Collins raged towards me. I could see Michael trying to calm him down but we both new that nothing would work until he got a given answer. I gave him a glare but for some reason unknown it didn't work on him, my intimidation never seemed to work on him.

"Mr Collins, Claire is currently boarding a Plane to England with Carmila, a vampire sent to escort her" I said turning back to my paper work that Oliver should have been completing instead of me. The room went silent as they started to digest the information I had just given. It was as if I was watching the little gears turn in their minds.

"WHAT! You Vampiric Bitch!" he yelled at the top of his voice, he looked ready to launch at me but something was standing in his way preventing it, Michael. Michael tried to pin him down but the rage Mr Collins was feeling seems to give him extra strength. I could see Eve in the corner, almost in tears either with Claire's departure or the boys fighting. I was not sure but I couldn't let this continue, so I called the guards. My guards burst through the doors holding both Mr Collins and Michael by the arms. I looked both of them squarely in the eyes like a mother would to her child that had done something terribly wrong.

"If you knew the circumstances you would have understood the decision I made, take them away back to their home I will not see them anymore" I said watching as they got whisked away, Mr Collins started to curse many things but I was far past the point of listening. I knew what I did and I felt no shame or resent for it. If only they knew of the danger we would soon face, only then would they see the true existent of my actions and finally understand why I had made them.

…Carmila…

I was her protector; I was the protector of a human girl. When had I ever sunken so low, so low that I served the humans, a human! This was unacceptable but Amelie never made decisions without thinking it through or having a good reason. I still remember when Amelie had sent me with such a task, the fear and pain in her eyes it frightened me to no end….

_Earlier that day…._

"_Come in" I heard her voice through the door. But it didn't sound like her voice; no something was different, more fragile and human. Walking through I noticed the temperature drop down almost 10 degrease. I walked all the way through seeing Amelie standing in the far corner of the room, her back facing me._

"_Sit" she said as I noticed a chair sitting opposite to her usual one._

"_I prefer to stand, but thanks" I said uncertainty within my voice. Amelie never calls me in, never. The only times were if we were desperate and even then we barely talked. I heard her sigh and it made me almost gag, it was such a human thing to do. Vampires never had to breathe so a vampire sighing was such an unheard of thing to do._

"_I have a proposition for you, a task if you will" she said before facing me, but all I could see was a stranger wearing Amelie's shell. This wasn't the Amelie I had gotten used to seeing, no this one was so distant and so, so fragile._

"_It will involve you leaving Morganville for some time" she continued, waiting for a reaction but I kept my face blank "And taking a human with you, protecting her at all costs" but that got the reaction she was probably looking for._

"_HUMAN! Why go to such extremes to protect such filth, have you no dignity!" I growled but her face changed into one of power, such strong and unbeatable power._

"_You will do as I say and wish Carmila, your loyalty is to me and only me so you will listen to every god damn word I have to say and follow them as such!" she said for her eyes began to glow, just as this tidal wave of power sent me to my knees in submission….._

Thinking about it just made it even worst, it was like the pain came back and was closing in on my un-beating heart. I looked at the morsel, such a fragile and weak creature it was. It was weird looking at her in the car, it seemed like she almost glowed even though she was sad. HUMANS! Such annoying and confusing creatures. She tried conversation three or four times but I was not going to be social to such a creature. It's like she read my mind because she didn't think or speak anymore the whole way there.

The plane tripe was long and boring, being stuck with so many humans in such a small place almost made me claustrophobic. All there beating hearts almost as if they were all in tune trying to taunt me, trying to get me to sink my fangs into their warm flesh. I could tell that Claire knew I was struggling with my own thirst. Her eyes were all big and filled with worry, another reason why I hate humans they show too much emotion.

"Follow me to the toilet, I think I can solve your problem" she whispered to me, I didn't want to go but my thirst was starting to become unbearable. I saw her enter the toilet but leaving the door open, I ran vamp speed so no one would see me enter. She knew I passed her as soon as she locked the door. She turned to me before taking her top off, I was so confused.

"What are you doing" I hissed under my breath, so no one outside could hear. She looked up at me and lifted an eye brow, the same way Amelie did which disturbed me greatly.

"I'm making sure I don't get blood on my shirt, now hurry up" I growl at her for giving me orders and a slight bit of hunger. Once she beared her neck my fangs found the warm flesh it so desired. I could fell her blood, her sweet blood pulsing down my throat. I felt her tap my shoulder when I had taken too much, it disappointed me greatly that I could not have more…


End file.
